resolutionclubfandomcom-20200214-history
2016-17 North American Winter
2016-17 North American Winter The 2016-17 North American Winter has been the snowiest according to Force 18 which has reanalized The Weather Channel’s Winter Storm Names because they are not official. Force 18 has reanalized the Winter Storm Tracks as well. This page is on Resolution Club Wiki because Force 18 is owned by Resolution. | | | | | | | | | | | | Events October 19 Winter Storm On October 18, Force 18 pointed out the potential for a large Early Nor’Easter dumping 3 inches of snow in just 2 hours. Such a storm could be potentially deadly. At 6:00AM UTC EST, flurries broke out accros much of southern New England. Force 18 rated it a Category 0 (Not A Category) on Force 18’s Snow Total Scale (STS). Around 9:00 Force 18 dubbed it “a very dangerous winter storm”. Around 11:15 the snow broke out in a slight whiteout and accumulated to 1 inch. Force 18 now rated it a Category 1. The snow tapered off by 12:15 and flurries continued from time to time through out the rest of the day. | | | | Mid-November Winter Storm In the middle part of November, a large winter storm affected parts of the United States. Wind Gusts of 70mph were reported. 20,000 buildings in Minnesota lost power as an affect to the strong storm. Although the storm was expected to become major as it hit New England, Minor Impacts were felt due to the storm. The storm has been given many unofficial names such as Winter Storm Argos. | | | | | | | Late November Tornado Outbreak In Late November a tornado outbreak spawned 48 confirmed tornadoes. It lasted three days. From November 27-30 countless tornadoes severly impacted the central United States. The highest rating being and EF3. The tornado outbreak caused 5 deaths and 56 injuries. The tornado outbreak finally ended on November 30. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | Late November Winter Storm In late november a potentially deadly winter storm developed in the Dakotas, developing into a record strong low pressure system for the Month of November. This storm's highest snow total is estimated to be 68 inches by Force 18 is south southeast of Elk Mountain, Wyoming. | | | | | | Early December Winter Storm On December 7, a winter storm developed in Oregon. The storm moved across the Northern Rockies and into the Midwest. It caused havoc for travelers and air-travelers. The storm eventually found its way into the east-midwest, creating havoc in Detroit’s airports. A plane slid off the Runway in Detroit as well. The storm moved into the Northeast. A few iches of snow fell due to the storm’s affects in the Northeast. | | | Mid-December Winter Storm 1 day after the previous storm dissipated, a new winter storm formed in the Pacific Northwest. It moved south into the central plains and then Northeast into New England and the Mid-Atlantic States. It brought wind, snow, and ice to many parts of the U.S. It was given 1 unofficial name-Decima. | | | | | | | | Late December Blizzard And Winter Storm On December 21, a winter storm developed in Northern California. As it tracked northeast, blizzard conditions slowed down travel for the area. Most of its conditions occured in The Great Plains. 75mph wind gusts occured with the storm. More than 205 miles of Interstate 90 were closed due to the ice and snow occuring with the storm. | | | | Late December Nor'Easter On December 28, A small nor’easter developed off the coast of New Jersey. This storm brought rain ice and snow to portions of the Northeast. The Storm was also a storm that traveled in a slanted line northwards towards Maine. The storm had a 28 millibar drop in just 12 hours. The incredible bombogenisis of the storm gave Force 18 the idea that strong winds were likely in the storm, which did happen. Also, thundersnow was reported in portions of Connecticut, New York, and Maine. | | | | Early January 3-Day Winter Storm On January 1 a winter storm dumped at least a foot of snow from Washington to Minnesota. Some Ice and Snow were reported in parts of the Northeast as well. | | | January 3-8 Winter Storm On January 3, a large winter storm developed off the coast of Washington. It moved southeast towards Texas. Soon the storm was heading northeast towards New York. In total its highest snowfall was 56 inches and Boreal and Soda Springs, California. The storm also dumped 4-5 inches of snow over the Northeast creating havoc for travelers. The storm also had blizzard conditions reported in Virginia. The storm moved in a way that its path resembled a C. The storm was given the name Helena as an unofficial name from The Weather Channel. | | | | | | | Early January Southwest Winter Storm This storm traveled through the Pacific Northwest, south into the Central Plains and then, and then north into the Midwest. It brought brutal conditions to some of the U.S’s major western cities including Salt Lake City. The storm brought conditions to the Midwest as well. That includes snow and ice for the most part. | | | Mid-January Ice Storm In mid-January a damaging ice storm began to form which impacted the Great Plains and The American Midwest. Thousands lost power due to the storm. In Oregon heavy thundersnow was reported. The storm brought 2-7 inches of snow to the Northeast. | | | January 17-25 Winter Storm On January 17 a winter storm affected the Western Coast of the United States. Ice accumalations of 1-2 inches in Oregon were recorded. It also paired up with a strong atmospheric river between mountains. Snow happpened all along the Western Coast. A foot of rain fell in parts of Central California. | | January 22-25 Winter Storm This storm brough more unwanted rain and snow to the Western Coast before moving across the Rockies and Great Plains on January 25. Trees fell and rockslides were reported. | | | | | Early February Winter Storm On February 5, a winter storm affected the Pacific Northwest with rain, sleet, ice, and snow. 100000 people lost power. The storm got over to the Northeast dumping some snow in the northern tip of the Northeast. | | | Early February Blizzard On February 7 a fast moving but powerful nor’easter struck the Northeast. It dumped 24 inches at its highest snow total point. It dumped 20 inches in some spots. The blizzard wreaked havoc across the Northeast for travel and air-travel. 4000 flights were canceled during the storm and New Jersey and Connecticut state police responded to 1200 calls during the storm. | | | | Mid-February Blizzard Just days after the previous blizzard struck the Northeast, another one hit it too. It had a 24 milibar drop in just 15 hours. It dumped snow all over Northern New England. It was more of a Northern New England Storm. | | | Mid February 1-Day Winter Stom This storm was the third to strike New England in a row. It had relatively minor impacts. It also had a lot of snow in Maine, Northern Vermont, and Northern New Hampshire. | | | | Late February Winter Storm On February 22, a winter storm developed and killed 4 people. The storm moved through the Midwest and Great Lakes. Thundersnow and Blizzard Conditions were reported in the storm. | | | | | Late February - Early March Tornado Outbreak On February 28, a large extratropical cyclone produced a tornado outbreak that had long tracked, and devastating tornadoes. It produced many EF3’s and EF4’s which coaused lots of damage. It finally subcided on March 1. | | | | | Early March Tornado Outbreak Just days after the previous outbreak another affected some of the same areas that were hit by the previous one. Several tornadoes were reported, the highest one being and EF3. | | | | Early March Snowmaker On March 9, a wintery storm came to the Northeast dumping about 4 inches of snow. It was a relatively small system compared to the next Winter Storm. This storm also gave birth to another system after it. | | | | Early March Snowsquall On the same day that the previous storm dissipated, its remnants triggered a skinny but powerful snowsquall. It was not connected, it was rather more of a blotchy system. It was heavy snow if you were inside a blotch but light if you were outside of one. | | | Mid-March Blizzard A major blizzard that brought 58 inches of snow to its highest snowfall point, hit the Northeast on a timeframe of March 13-15. It brought high winds gusts and lots of snow. Some areas got 35 inches. The storm lingered off but still left some snow blotches behind. The blizzard had blizzard conditions almost everywhere in it. Although the storm was expected to be the most snow of the year, that would have to go to the Early february Blizzard for parts of the Northeast. | | | | Late March Alberta Clipper On March 18 and 19, an Alberta Clipper affected some parts of the Northern Northeast. Minor impacts were felt with the storm. Links List of winter storms this winter: www.weather.com/storms/winter/winter-storm-season-so-far-january-2017